1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a convertible work bench to hand truck apparatus and more particularly pertains to providing a work bench that is mobile for the convenience of the user and further providing a work bench that can be converted into a hand truck for transportation of heavy items, by the user, from one place to another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of portable work benches is known in the prior art. More specifically, portable work benches heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of moving the work benches to a convenient work location are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,719 to Pestone discloses a hide-a-way work bench. U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,513 to Skarsten discloses a portable work bench. U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,435 to Larson discloses a stowable work bench. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 311,083 to Dutro discloses a hand truck. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 251,039 to Reppas discloses a combination work bench and bed. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 249,032 to Tarran discloses a combined hand truck and ladder.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe convertible work bench to hand truck apparatus that allows a user to transport a work bench and any heavy equipment to the working area by the work bench being convertible into a hand truck and, once the heavy items are removed from the hand truck portion, allowing the work bench to be placed in an upright position for creation of a work station.
In this respect, the convertible work bench to hand truck apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a work bench that is mobile for the convenience of the user and further providing a work bench that can be converted into a hand truck for transportation of heavy items by the user from one place to another.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved convertible work bench to hand truck apparatus which can be used for providing a work bench that is mobile for the convenience of the user and further providing a work bench that can be converted into a hand truck for transportation of heavy items by the user from one place to another. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.